Espresso Your Feelings
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: Minho dan Thomas bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati Newt, pemuda berdarah Inggris yang manis itu, pelanggan setia di kafe tempat mereka berdua bekerja. [Minewt / Newtmas Coffee Shop!AU]
1. chapter 1

**Espresso Your Feelings ️ ︎ Haruna Yumesaki**

 **The Maze Runner ︎️ James Dashner**

 **Rated T**

 **Coffee Shop!AU, fluff**

 **「Minho x Newt x Thomas」**

 **「based on prompt by origami-teacup」**

* * *

Hari-hari Minho seolah diterangi oleh banyak bintang semenjak pemuda cute itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe. Dia ingat, saat pertama kali melihat si pemuda, dia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

Pemuda itu sangat manis dengan surai pirang lembutnya, manik cokelat dan, oh _God_ , dengan aksen British yang kental itu, bisa saja membunuh Minho. Dia juga ingat melihat si pemuda mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat menu, bibirnya tertutup rapat dan ada semburat kemerahan di wajahnya karena cuaca dingin di bulan Desember.

 _Astaga, mengerutkan dahi saja dia sangat manis_. Minho membatin.

Pada akhirnya, dia mendapatkan nama si pemuda manis itu. Newt namanya—jujur, mengingatkannya pada salah satu binatang, tapi, sudahlah. Nama Newt memang cocok untuknya, cocok sekali dengannya yang manis.

"Satu cappuccino hangat." Minho tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara Newt tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya, membuat si pemuda berdarah Korea itu tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan caffé mocha?" Tanyanya, yang sudah mengetahui serangkaian minuman favorit Newt.

"Tidak untuk hari ini, Min." Newt mengeluarkan tawa kecil dan Minho berani bersumpah, itu adalah hal terbaik yang dia dengar pada pagi hari seperti ini.

"Apapun untuk pelanggan terbaik di seluruh semesta alam. Mejamu masih kosong, tuh."

Baiklah. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Minho sudah memiliki rasa suka pada si pemuda berdarah Inggris, yang kian membesar tiap kali dia melihat Newt datang ke kafe. Minho tahu betul dimana Newt biasa duduk, mengingat dia selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Newt saat istirahat, bahkan saat dia membuat kopi. Newt pun tahu akan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak, kalau tiap kali Newt memesan sesuatu, Minho pasti akan menunjuk ke arah meja favoritnya.

"Thanks, Min. Padahal aku bisa duduk di tempat lain selain disana."

"Ssh, aku tahu itu tempat favoritmu."

Minho sudah melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai barista (sekaligus kasir untuk pagi ini), membuat kopi pesanan Newt. Sementara Newt bersandar pada meja kasir, menatap pemuda Asia itu menyiapkan pesanannya. Keduanya berbincang untuk beberapa saat, sampai Minho selesai membuat kopi dan Newt, pada akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di tempat favoritnya.

Inilah saat dimana Minho menyebutnya dengan hari 'happy morning, good day'. Dimana harinya akan selalu dimulai dengan Newt yang datang ke kafe pada pagi hari saat kafe masih kosong dari pembeli, dan keduanya berbincang (dengan banyak flirt dari Minho kepada Newt), akan lebih baik lagi jika Newt tertawa. _Demi Tuhan, suara tawanya itu adalah yang paling merdu-tapi-manis yang pernah aku dengar,_ pikirnya, _sialan! Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta_.

Hari ini pun seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan...

"Oh, Tommy! Kau datang lebih awal!"

...kalau saja si _shank_ tidak ada disini sepanjang hari. Setidaknya, tidak pada pagi ini.

"Yah. Aku mau memastikan Minho tidak terlambat." Terdengar suara, balasan untuk sapaan Newt.

Sebenarnya itu sedikit konyol, mengingat Minho tidak pernah terlambat pada morning shiftsnya. Dan lagi, Minho-lah seniornya disini. Harusnya dia yang memastikan si kurus itu tidak terlambat.

Namanya Thomas. Si anak bawang di kafe, datang beberapa bulan yang lalu dan Minho lah yang mengajarkannya seputar pekerjaannya sebagai barista. Mereka baik-baik saja, awalnya, bahkan menjadi teman dekat.

Setidaknya sampai Newt hadir dalam kehidupan keduanya.

Sudah sangat jelas terlihat bahwa Minho menyukai Newt. Namun yang mengejutkan (tidak juga, sebenarnya) adalah kenyataan bahwa Thomas pun memiliki perasaan yang sama; dia juga menyukai Newt. Semenjak saat itu, keduanya menjadi sangat kompetitif. Selalu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatian Newt. Pemuda pirang itu tidak keberatan, awalnya. Namun, semakin lama, Newt merasa sedikit tidak enak saja. Thomas dan Minho sering membayar kopi dan makanannya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Dia merasa seperti berhutang, kau tahu?

"Uh... Sudah sarapan, Newt?"

"Sonya buru-buru tadi, jadi aku hanya makan sandwich."

"Aku buatkan—" Sangat terbaca, Newt tahu betul apa yang akan Thomas katakan selanjutnya.

"Tommy, _no. It's fine, I'll have breakfast later_." Newt buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. _Jangan lagi_ , batinnya.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak kebera—"

" _Nope_ , Tommy. Tidak hari ini."

Matanya panas, dadanya pun terasa sedikit sesak—cemburu. Dia berusaha untuk fokus dengan pekerjaannya membuat kopi. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan orang-orang mulai datang ke kafe.

Tapi tidak selang beberapa menit kemudian, Minho kembali melirik ke arah Newt. Tidak ada Thomas yang mengganggunya, itu bagus. Newt terlihat santai dan nyaman sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Bagus, dia lebih suka melihat Newt sendiri daripada harus ditemani si anak bawang.

Satu jam berlalu, Minho sudah bertukar tempat dengan Thomas. Kali ini Thomas yang menjaga kasir, dan Minho yang sibuk dengan kopi.

Saat Minho sedang membuat kopi, dia melirik ke arah Newt. Pemuda manis itu sudah menatap Minho lebih dulu, seolah menanti untuk diketahui eksistensinya. Begitu Minho membalik ke arah Newt, dia melihat Newt yang menunjuk pada cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong. Dan Minho hanya membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

* * *

"Ini dia, spesial untukmu seorang."

Secangkir cappuccino hangat sudah Minho letakkan di meja Newt, menggantikan cangkir yang sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih, Min. Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Aku tahu, kok. Karena kau juga sama."

Balasan Minho membuat si pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkekeh karena malu, dan senang.

"Sepertinya _deadline_ sebentar lagi, ya?" Kata Minho, mengacak surai lembut Newt dengan jahil. "Aku harap aku bisa bantu. Tapi, si kurus itu pasti sedikit kesusahan karena sudah mulai banyak orang berdatangan."

Gestur yang sangat simpel itu bisa membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah Newt, membuatnya dua kali lebih manis. "Oh, diamlah. Kembali kerja, sana. Tommy sedang menatap kita dengan tajam, dia membutuhkanmu."

"Oh, tentu saja. Bagus," Seringaian di wajah tampan Minho terlihat seperti seringai kemenangan. Dia tahu tatapan tajam itu hanya diperuntukkan pada Minho. "Aku kembali bekerja, kalau begitu. _Good luck_ , Newt."

Saat Minho berbalik dan pergi, Newt tersenyum lembut, menggelengkan kepala mengingat persaingan antara Minho dan Thomas. Dia mengambil cangkirnya, berhenti sesaat sebelum meminumnya.

Ada sebuah gambar, _foam art_ bunga di cappuccino miliknya.

Tiba-tiba saja Newt merasa energinya sudah kembali, dengan hanya melihat seni _foam art_ yang begitu simpel namun menakjubkan itu.

* * *

 _Ekhem..._

 _Halo—! Haruna Yumesaki disini. Saya pendatang baru dalam fandom TMR, dengan OTP Minewt Newtmas. *nggak nanya*_

 _Sebelumnya saya memposting ff ini di AO3 dengan menggunakan Bahasa Inggris, jangan kaget saat lihat ada ff dengan judul yang sama ditulis oleh aimermania xD_

 _Bersedia memberi sedikit feedback, guys?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Espresso Your Feelings ️ ︎ Haruna Yumesaki**

 **The Maze Runner ︎️ James Dashner**

 **Rated T**

 **Coffee Shop!AU, fluff**

 **「Minho x Newt x Thomas」**

 **「based on prompt by origami-teacup」**

* * *

Minho mendapatkan _shift_ malam keesokan harinya, karena paginya dia harus mengikuti kelas dengan Professor Paige. Biasanya, pada waktu seperti ini, Minho akan melihat Newt di kampus. Mereka selalu menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain, memberi senyum di koridor, sesekali dengan sapaan singkat.

Itu saja.

Meskipun sudah beberapa kali Minho menggoda si pemuda bersurai pirang itu, dia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengajaknya kencan diluar kafe.

 _Atmosfernya terasa berbeda, tahu_.

Atau mungkin dia memang payah.

"Kau sudah selesai, _shank_? Masih banyak yang—"

Perkataan Minho terputus ketika figur seseorang yang sangat dia kenali masuk ke dalam kafe, menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri di belakang kasir, dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Newt, _fancy seeing you here, babe._ " Minho tidak akan memanggil siapapun dengan panggilan itu, tapi ini adalah Newt, dan Newt itu berbeda dari yang siapapun.

" _Happy to see you as well, Min_." Newt membalas, masih dengan senyuman di wajah.

"Jadi... Apa hal istimewa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Maksudku... kau tahu, aku jarang melihatmu disini, setidaknya tidak pada malam hari."

Sebelum Newt bisa menjawab, Thomas (yang sedang berdiri di belakang Minho), sudah memotongnya duluan. "Mungkin dia merindukanku."

"Mhm, tentu, Tommy." jawab Newt, terlihat sedang tidak mood untuk godaannya. "Bisa aku memesan sekarang?"

"Yeah, _of course. Sorry 'bout this slinthead_." Minho memukul lengan Thomas, mengusirnya untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya. "Okay. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk malam ini?"

"Aku ingin caffé latte, dan satu butter croissant, _please_."

" _You heard him, shank, a butter croissant!_ "

Newt hendak menunjuk pada tempat favoritnya, tapi mengedikkan bahunya ketika melihat tiga remaja laki-laki yang sudah menemoatinya. Dia melihat ke sekitar, segera menunjukkan pada Minho saat menemukan tempat yang masih kosong. "Aku disana, ya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana beberapa menit lagi." Minho mengangguk dan memberikan Newt sebuah kedipan mata sebelum dia buru-buru membuat kopi, sedangkan Thomas sedang menyiapkan croissantnya.

* * *

Newt tidak keberatan kalau tempat favoritnya itu diambil orang, asalkan dia bisa duduk. Lagipula ini tidak seperti dia sangat ingin duduk di tempat favoritnya itu, kok.

Hanya saja, rasanya berbeda kalau tidak duduk disana.

Seperti ada perasaan baru, atmosfernya terasa berbeda ketika dia datang ke kafe pada malam hari. Mengingat dia selalu datang saat pagi atau siang hari.

Dengan lengannya yang dia simpan di atas meja, Newt menopang dagunya sembari memainkan ponselnya. Dia mendapatkan beberapa pesan masuk dari adiknya, menanyakan keberadaannya saat itu juga, dan dia mengatakan bahwa ada Ben yang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Ben, orang yang dia temukan kemarin. Karena Newt adalah orang yang memang pada dasarnya baik, Newt mengembalikan dompet yang dia temukan di trotoar pada pemiliknya. Ben berada beberapa meter di depannya, dan dia adalah orang yang pertama dia tanya mengenai dompet tersebut. Ternyata memang milik Ben.

" _Shit, thanks a lot, dude. You saved my life._ " Newt hanya memberi senyuman, hendak berpamit namun si pemuda malah menangkap pergelangan tangannya. " _Can I thank you properly later_?"

Newt menolak, tapi Ben memaksa.

Keesokan harinya saat Newt keluar dari kelas siangnya, Ben ada disana, menunggunya; sedikit menggangu Newt karena dia terus membujuk agar Newt mau menerima ajakannya, untuk berterimakasih.

Ben benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sudah ada dua pemuda tampan yang selalu menggodanya, rasanya itupun sudah cukup. Walaupun hanya sekadar _dinner,_ Newt tetap akan merasa canggung kalau harus duduk dengan pemuda yang tidak dia kenal sepenuhnya. _Plus_ , desakan dari Ben adalah hal yang ingin dia hindari.

Newt berani bertaruh, Minho atau Thomas pasti punya cara yang lebih _subtle_ jika mereka ingin mengajaknya kencan.

" _Your butter croissant_ , Newt."

Newt menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Thomas membalas senyumannya dengan lebih lebar dan menyimpan croissant dan _napkin_ milik Newt di meja. "Hey, panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, oke?"

Newt berterimakasih pada Thomas, dan si _brunette_ pun kembali ke pekerjaannya. Dia melihat ke arah croissant dan serbetnya...

Ada sesuatu tertera disana.

 _ **You're cuter when you smile.**_

Dan ada lagi di sudut kanan bawah, membuat si pirang melebarkan senyum sembari menahan tawa,

 _ **Smile more for me? :)**_

* * *

Tidak begitu mengejutkan jika Newt menemukan setidaknya satu kalimat godaan atau terkadang, bisa saja hanya sebuah kata-kata sederhana untuk mencerahkan mood si pemuda pirang yang tertulis di _napkin_ yang selalu Thomas bawa untuknya. Begitupun dengan _foam art_ di kopinya.

Newt selalu berpikir bahwa kata-kata di _napkin_ nya dan _foam art_ yang ada di kopinya itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa, sampai pada suatu saat Thomas menuliskan ' _I really want to ask you on a date_ ' di serbetnya, dan Minho memberikannya kopi dengan _foam art_ yang dipenuhi dengan bentuk hati.

 _That couldn't be a mere coincidence_ terulang di kepalanya.

Dan terbukti memang benar saat Thomas menghampirinya dan meminta nomor teleponnya, terlihat malu-malu. Melihat ke belakang Thomas, Newt menemukan Minho yang terlihat kesal menatap tajam pada Thomas.

Dan kejadian itu, kalau tidak salah, terjadi beberapa minggu atau mungkin saja satu bulan yang lalu. Newt dan Thomas selalu berkomunikasi karena mereka sudah bertukar nomor. Tapi kalau Minho, Newt hanya bias berbicara dengannya di kampus atau saat dia datang ke kafe.

Mungkin itulah alasannya Newt selalu merasa senang ketika dia masuk ke dalam kafe, melihat Minho berdiri di belakang kasir. Karena mereka jarang berkomunkasi.

" _Hey, pretty boy. You wouldn't happen to refuse a handsome guy who wants to sit with you, right_?"

Ketika Newt mendongak, dia melihat Minho berdiri di sebelah mejanya, memegang satu cangkir kopi di tangannya. Dia tidak memakai apron, yang berarti dia sedang istirahat.

" _Well, what's the special occasion_?" Balas Newt tanpa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

" _Pretty and handsome fits each other well, don't you think_?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Newt, Minho sudah mengambil tempat di hadapan Newt, menyimpan secangkir kopinya di meja.

Yang memiliki darah Inggris langsung mengalihkan atensi pada kopi yang diberi Minho, menemukan foam art kucing yang terlihat lucu di atasnya.

" _I don't know what to say 'bout that one, but I'm sure as shuck that this is the best one you've ever made, Minho._ "

Wajah Minho terlihat berseri, sebuah cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku sudah berlatih sangat keras untuk membuatnya. _Glad you like it_."

Newt tersenyum, dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang selalu Minho sukai.

"Kau memang pekerja keras, ya."

"Yah, apa boleh buat, _this handsome guy here is trying so hard to please the pretty boy_."

"Kalau begitu, _I think pretty boy is bloody amused and pleased enough_."

Minho tertawa, dan juga Newt. Lalu tawanya mulai pudar. Minho menatap si pemuda pirang, sedangkan Newt sedang berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dia katakan.

"Minho! _Get your ass back here, your break is over_!"

" _Shut up, shank_!"

Thomas sepertinya sangat terganggu dengan Minho yang duduk dengan Newt. Karena Minho yakin, dia masih punya setidaknya lima menit sampai waktu istirahatnya habis.

"Pada akhirnya, kau membuang waktu istirahatmu untuk menemaniku." Newt terdengar _bersalah_.

"Nah, setiap detik denganmu itu berharga untukku." Minho berdiri dengan cengiran khas itu menghiasi wajahnya. Tetapi sebelum dia kembali, dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen.

"Oh, sebelum aku pergi.. Coba lihat, deh, Newt." Dia memperlihatkan kertas tersebut pada Newt, "Aku menemukan secarik kertas. Masih kosong. Tapi kupikir, nomormu akan menjadi coretan indah di kertasnya."

Newt hampir saja mengeluarkan tawa yang lebih keras, namun pada akhirnya, tetap dia tulis nomor teleponnya pada kertas itu.

* * *

Esok pagi, Newt terbangun dan mengecek ponselnya, mendapatkan beberapa notifikasi.

[Unknown Number, 11.47 PM.] _Handsome guy would like to wish pretty boy a sweet dream. Sweet dream, Newt._

[Unknown Number, 11.48 PM.] _see ya tomorrow. i bet we'll meet at the hallways._

[Tommy, 11.52 PM.] _Sleep tight Newt._

[Tommy, 11.52 PM.] _I hope I'll see you tomorrow?_

* * *

 _Hai! Terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca!_

 _Dan juga untuk yang telah menyempatkan review, terimakasih banyak!_

 _Saya harap fic ringan ini bisa menghibur kalian, guys._

 _Your feedbacks are always be highly appreciated!_

 _See you in the next chapter!_


End file.
